The present invention relates to a closing assembly for suitcases, bags and similar. In particular, the invention relates to a front closing assembly.
There are known suitcases, particularly of the rigid type, which are provided frontally with a closing element comprising a catch formed at one end of a lever swinging around a pivot, which in turn is located at one end of an arm pivoted approximately at the edge of the front surface of one part of the suitcase, typically the base. A counter-catch is formed in a corresponding position in the proximity of the edge of the front surface of the other part, typically the lid. The lever is also normally associated with a combination or key-operated device.
With this type of closing element, the catch is brought into a position of engagement with the counter-catch by acting on the swinging element after the lid has been closed on to the base of the suitcase, and a tractive force is exerted on the lid by rotating the lever and the arm until the lever is brought into a closing position in which it is essentially aligned with the outer wall of the base of the case. By acting on the combination or key-operated device, it is then possible to lock the lever in the closing position. For opening, after unlocking the combination or key-operated device, it is necessary to act on the lever again, raising it to disengage the catch from the counter-catch.
There are also known suitcases provided frontally with a pair of closing elements of the type described above, identical to each other but structurally and functionally independent, fitted separately to the front surface of the suitcase in positions spaced apart from each other, each being provided with a corresponding combination or key-operated device for safety locking in the closed position.
This solution permits a better distribution of the forces both during the closing of the suitcase and when the suitcase is closed. On the other hand, since each of the closing elements is provided with its own independent combination or key-operated device, the manufacture of the safety lock for the closed position is time-consuming. If, however, these safety devices are combination devices, which, being independent, allow the setting of release combinations which are different from each other, there is a risk that the user will forget one of the two release combinations, and will no longer be able to open the suitcase.
In view of the prior art which has been described, one object of the present invention was to provide a closing assembly for bags, suitcases and similar, particularly for use as a front closing assembly, which does not have the aforesaid disadvantages.
According to the present invention, this object is achieved by means of a closing assembly for bags, suitcases and similar, comprising at least one pair of catch means associated with a first half-shell of a bag, suitcase or similar and capable of providing a releasable engagement with a corresponding pair of counter-catch means associated with a second half-shell of the bag, suitcase or similar for closing it, characterized by comprising jointly activatable inhibition means for inhibiting the opening of the bag, suitcase or similar, operationally connected to the said at least one pair of catch means and jointly activatable to simultaneously inhibit the release of the engagement with the said pair of counter-catch means.